


New Song

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Pride Month Ficlets 2K18 [10]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual!Claire, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Claire's experiences with her bisexuality





	New Song

Ever since she was little, Claire knew exactly how her life would go.Her mother always told her so.When she was a toddler, this was reassuring, as the world seemed big and scary and she so very, very small.But, as she got older?Not so much.

By the time she hit high school, Claire knew she didn’t want all the things Mom _(who couldn’t even remember her daughter’s birthday without checking a calendar)_ had told her she’d have or go through in her life.Claire didn’t want to go into the student government.She endured debate club because it _was_ interesting, but not something she was impassioned about.She took AP classes and always got the best grades.Those _did_ matter.Claire _did_ want to get into a good college, but sometimes?Sometimes she wished she could just shrug everything off and read plays all day or find bootleg recordings of Broadway musicals on the Internet.

But Claire never said so.Mostly to avoid being lectured on how Mom just wanted what was best for her. _Knew_ what was best for her etc. etc.She wanted Claire to have the best life imaginable and that meant going after every opportunity.Every.Single.One.

Sometimes it was enough to make Claire scream.Silently.Into her pillow.At night.When no one else could hear.

Papa Skull was the first thing Claire ever really got to choose for herself, all on her own.Mom believed she should be free to choose her own hobbies and interests (if they didn’t interfere with anything else), so music wasn’t something she tried to restrict.Then, freshman year, when her new friend Mary offered her an earbud and a chance to listen to “The Best Band Ever”, Claire took it, and subsequently fell in love with the band.

Papa Skull’s songs spoke of independence, identity, _rebellion_.They were loud.Brash. _Confident_.Claire was confident (or, at least, could act it when necessary), but Papa Skull was on an entirely new level.One she’d never realized even existed.

Then their lead singer came out as bisexual.

The social media posts covering the event explained what that meant, but not really.Not enough.So Claire conducted her own research.On the school’s computers.Her parents never said they monitored what she did online, but she did wonder.It was better to just play it safe.

She wasn’t bisexual, or at least she didn’t think she was.Not then.She certainly wasn’t just because a musician in her favorite band was.But Claire was curious.She knew that being Gay existed and she’d heard other labels in passing every now and then, but she’d never really thought about them before.There was never really any point.She may not like Mom’s plans for her to marry a nice, well-off guy, but she’d never put much thought into objecting.There were much more important things, like convincing her that being part of the school’s plays wouldn’t negatively affect anything else.

Though the more Claire thought about it, about being bisexual, the more she liked the idea.She liked guys, sure.There were some she found cute and stuff.She could see herself in relationships with them.But what about girls?She had never really considered that, but the more she prodded the idea, the more she liked it.Nonbinary people, too.Claire could see herself being attracted to them.

She spent a while debating between different labels before coming back to bisexuality.It felt comfortable.It fit.Claire was bisexual.

But nothing really changed.Not at first.

Claire came out to Mary and Darci, and then Shannon.Telling them made her nervous, but, in the end, it was worth it.Her friends accepted her.

Telling her family was…Claire wasn’t ready to come out to them.Not yet. _Not ever_.She already knew her love for theater would take her away from the path her mom wanted for her life.She didn’t really want to think about what would happen if she also admitted to being bisexual.Claire wasn’t sure how much it would change what she decided to do with her life.But being bisexual was a part of her.A big part of her.It would always influence her.She didn’t want to just ignore it or pretend it wasn’t there.

Sometimes it bothered her that nothing had changed.Not that it needed to.Not really.The world didn’t revolve around her and all that.But it would be nice?For things to be…not completely different, but not the _same_ either.For there to be a little more recognition.

Claire bought a bisexual pride pin to put on her backpack.That helped.Though no one really knew what it was, or cared enough to ask.Not that she wanted them to.Well, she did.Sort of.

Claire found out about the Papa Skull contest through Mary, who sent her a string of texts about it.The band wanted to write songs inspired by their fans.Anyone who wanted could send in a letter telling them about what was important to them, the band would pick three, and then compose songs based on those things.

It took four days and not being able to focus in any of her classes for Claire to write a letter, then another two to finalize a version of it she liked enough, and finally one more day for her to send it off in the mail.

She didn’t expect anything to come of it.Papa Skull had likely received _tons_ of letters.The probably that _hers_ would be chosen?Yeah, well, Claire had done the math.It didn’t come out in her favor.

And then it did.

Her letter, her _words,_ had spoken to them.Papa Skull announced they’d compose a song, an anthem really, for bisexuality.

Claire couldn’t believe it.Not really.Not until the song came on the radio while her Papi was driving her to the movie theater where she’d be meeting Mary and Darci.

First, the station, had introduced the song and explained what it was about.Claire bit her lip, expecting Papi to change to a different station.He didn’t.Maybe he wasn’t paying attention?No, he was tapping his fingers on the wheel along with the beat.Wait.Papi liked the song?The song explicitly about _bisexuality_?

Claire glanced at her father, and then tentatively asked him if he liked the song.

“It’s a good song.Reminds me of a friend I had in college.He was bisexual.”Papi replied.“That’s that band you like too.Right?The Skulls one?”

“Yeah, that’s them.”Claire glanced his way.“So, you know what bisexuality is?”

“Oh yeah.”

The next song came on, and it seemed like the conversation was going to end there.Papi wasn’t exactly the most talkative about these sorts of things.Claire felt too anxious to keep prodding.

Then, Papi spoke again, “I know your mother can be a bit overbearing at times.She really just wants what she thinks is best for you.Even if that may not be what you want.”He looked at her.“I was a teenager once, you know.I know what it’s like.Just give her some time, ok?She’ll come around and see that you’re your own person.”He stopped at a red light and used the opportunity to reach a hand over and place it on her shoulder.“And if she doesn’t at first, I’ll be there to be you back up.Ok?”

The light turned green and he started driving again.

“If you ever need to talk about anything and I mean _anything_ , you can come to me, too.”Papi took a deep breath.“I promise I won’t judge.I want to protect you.I know I can take that a bit too far.But I will listen.I will try.I love you.”

Claire smiled.“Thanks, Papi.”

She wasn’t ready to talk openly about being bisexual with him, or mom, quite yet.

But soon.


End file.
